


Sweater Weather

by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, i like to think they're somewhere like coldfront on this one, it's all dialogue also because i didnt feel like writing a scene, it's just like 300 words of engie and spy bickering like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears
Summary: 'Tis the season (for Spy to detest ugly sweaters with all his heart)
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> it's 100% dialogue and also they're already dating because i just think it'd be nice

“I would much rather die, mon ami.”  
“It’s really not that bad, Slick.”  
“It is entirely that bad. It’s humiliating and undignified and would clash horribly with my favorite tie.”  
“It’s just a sweater.”  
“Yes, and it’s the worst sweater I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
“Which shouldn’t matter if you really look good in everything like you say you do.”  
“.. Labourer, I do not appreciate you trying to take advantage of my pride to goad me into wearing such an abysmal thing.”  
“The only reason you don’t like it is ‘cause you noticed this time.”  
“I notice all the time. I simply permit you to have your fun.”  
“Don’t lie to me, honey. We both still have photos of when you got your ass kicked at ice hockey.”  
“Demo ran me over, what was I supposed to do?”  
“Oh, I dunno, _pay attention?_ ”  
“ _Okay listen here labourer-_ “  
“I’m listenin’, Slim.”  
“I was... cold.”  
“You’re _going_ to be cold outside without a sweater.”  
“I have perfectly good jackets in my room.”  
“.. Your room. You mean the same room you’re currently locked out of?”  
“I didn’t say I was locked out, I just said I needed to borrow a screwdriver.”  
“Which _means_ you got locked out again.”  
“... Oui. Unfortunately.”  
“Which means you’re not getting back in until you put on that sweater so you don’t freeze to death while I get your door open for you.”  
“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”  
“Not a snowman’s chance in hell.”  
“.. Fine. But you will not tell a soul I allowed that wretched fabric to be worn on my person.”  
“Oh, of course not darling.”


End file.
